


Rodney McKay discovers McShep on Tumblr...

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Stargate Program is made public, Rodney discovers that social media has inexplicably embraced John and himself and has christened them with the portmanteau of “McShep”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay discovers McShep on Tumblr...

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
